Thuggin Love
by shar2
Summary: You know what they say, once you go Black......
1. i wanna mess wit him

Thuggin love

Dylan and I had broken up a while ago. ME I was still lost just devastated that he left he cheated. Okay it all happened one day I was walking down to the fish market since it was Friday. But on my way back I gat cought in the rain then saw him

"you wanna ride playa" he asked

He was wonderful just so ….so …….so…….hood

I know it was wrong but I took the ride

"so playa whats ya name"

"Marco"

"Marco eh, well son I'm Dameon"

I couldn't help but stare he had the most beautiful black eyes and long dreads

"shorty you mind if I play some music"

(sexy love by neyo)

"so um Dameon um you live around here"

"Nah son I don't live in this rich town with all this damn rich old folks"

"oh umm turn here"

"so this yo house"

"yeah"

"damn"

"you wanna come in"

"nah man sorry I have to go to a meeting"

"a meeting? What type of meeting"

"this gay straight alliance shit"

"your gay?"

"yeah you gotta problem with that?"

"no no no it just I never expected u to be I mean I…..I….I …I'm gay to "

"real talk son u wanna go to this thing wit me"

"no sorry I cant"

"ah it cool though why don't you call me some time, peace"

Omg omg did I just get his number this is amazing I cant believe this its just so wow

I think I'm in love 


	2. ready go

so i woke up that morning and the first thing i thought of was him

no not dylan yes Dameon i just had to call him hear his voice se him again

"hello dameon"

"yo who this"  
"its...its me marco rember"  
"yeah the white boy, so whats poppin shorty"  
"ummm not much i...i was just wondering...you think we could maybe like you know"  
"chill"  
"ummm yeah chill wait whats chill"  
"ha ha ha you know chill hang out go on a date"  
"yeah yeah that be great"  
"cool so how about today round 6"  
"cool will chill"  
"cool"

yes yes yessssssss im going on a date im going on a date i just had to tell ellie im going on a date with dameon

"hello ellie whats up"

"not much whats up with you"

"i got a date"

"huh woah with who?"

"a boy i met yesterday his name is dameaon"

"ooooo when do i get to meet him"

"soon...but i gots to go ell see ya"

so now that i told ellie time to move on

what will i wear

after about 2 hours i settled on somthing

then i relized i never found a place to meet dameon

thats when he arrived right on time

"hey dameon"

"damn look at you shorty lookin all hot and sexy today" 


	3. Roscos

they arrived at roscos chicken and waffles

"ummm dameon where are we?"

"roscos the best resturant in town"

"oh"

"you aint never been here have you baby"

omg he just called me baby

"no"

"well come then boy i get you somthing to eat cool"

"ok"

"come on it be hot"

dameon and marco went inside and ordered none other than chicken and waffles

"mmmmmm dameon that was good"

"fosho i told you this food is the shit"

i didnt know what the shit was but i guess it was good

"yeah"

"so marco you ready to go"

"yeah, where we going"

"i gots to go to work"

"oh"

"dont worry you can chill with me"

"huh"

"you can come to work with i"

"me"

"yeah you can come"

"no you mean you can come to work with me"

"ummm yeah fosho"

dameon and marco left and headed for dameons job as a hair stylist

"you work here"

"fosho"

dameon seen his mom who also works their

"hey mama whats up"

"hey dameon baby you got coustermers waiting and oh who is this"

"oh yeah this is my baby marco"

"hi marco nice to meet you"

"hi"

"you do hair"

"not really"

"well then dameon why dont you drop marco off at his house and come back"

so with that marco and dameon left again

"this yo house shorty"

"thanks"

marco hopped out the car and bagan to walk in his house

"hold up where my kiss son"

"oh umm sorry"

dameon and marco kiss for a long time

"cool well peace i gots to go love ya"

"love ya too" 


	4. Meet The Parents

so umm like wow did yall just see that!!!! i mean like wow he kissed me. And omg his lips oh wow his lips

so big and think and juicy but still soft like wow

any way i cant belive he works at a salon i wish i could se him work one day. oh yes watch him work

no no no bad thoughts marco stop,ok so maybe i should let him get to know my mom or ellie or sombody

oh well i will think about that tomarrow right now its late and i need to get to bed

NEXT MORNING

"ring ring ring"

cell phone

"hello who is it"

"hey whats up babe it me dameon"

"oh hey dameon"

"so whats pimpin shorty you getting ready for school"

"yeah, and you"

"fosho"

"cool"

"so i was going to pick you up today after school is that cool"

"actually baby i wanted to know if you would like to meet my friends and maybe my mom"

"fosho i guess i could check out yo peoples"

"o.k, i'll see you after school then o.k"

"what it is shorty, love ya baby peace"

"love yo too"

i went to school i couldnt wait to tell everyone about dameon during lunch

"hey guys"

"marco hey"

"so guys guess what"

"what" craig asked

"yeah hon whats the big news" paige asked

"i got a new boyfriend"

"w-what" jimmy responded almost choking on his food

"oooo what his name"-paige

"dameon"-marco

"so marco when do we get to meet him"-ellie

"today"-marco

"wonderful what a perfect day to spend my afternoon playing meet the parents" spinner said sarcasticlly

SCHOOLS OUT

i waited out side with ellie and paige i knew he was coming i heard his music

his music is always so loud

he had his dreads in a pony tail a long black shirt baggy jeans and a brand new ummmm whats the word...

grill yeah a grill in his mouth

"hey dameon baby"

"whats up baby"

"ummm marco is this dameon" paige was becoming worried

"yeah of course this is him"

"marco can i talk to you in private"

"marco look at him"

"i know isnt he cute"

"cute! no he's a thug a gangster a hood rat what are you thinking"

"What! no no no! paige how the hell could you think somthing like that what the fuck is wrong with you,you dont even know him"

"marco look at him i dont need to know him"

"you know what paige dont even talk to me o.k until you stop being a racist bitch"

marco walked away

"i'll talk to you later ellie, come one dameon" 


	5. Red Light Special

"umm marco whats up wit you, why you so pissed" asked dameon

"nothing just page being stupid"

"oh"

"dameon, baby you know what i love you and im ready"

"huh" dameon responded obviosly confused

"i want to love you i want sex"

"what? i mean now a- are you sure?"

"positive"

marco was ready for sex but for all the wrong reason he was just mad mad at paige and he just need to get his mind off her

"wait marco werent you just alll pissed and shit a inute ago"

"yeah"

"so dont you think we should you know ummmm talk about it"

"i guess"

marco wanted to talk about it but he didnt know how but if dameon wanted to talk about it marco had to talk

"so..."

"well paige she kinda made some mean comment about us and well mostly you"

"o.k ...umm...why dont we talk about this once i park some place quiet"

dameon and marco arrived at the beach nobody was at the beach but them to probably cause it was the middle of january

"o.k so paige kinda said just some you know comment about you and your... about you...about you being black is all"

"what,that little bitch what the hell skinny as cracker!"

"dameon calm down!"

"o.k o.k im good im calm, so what did you do "

"i told her to leave me a lone and stop being a racist bitch"

"you...you said that marco del rossi,white boy you cussed for me"

"yeah"

"awww thats sweet i love you baby"

marco and dameon kiseed soon kisses bacame longer and harder dameons shirt came off and then marco's then pants then they had sex

about an hour later dameon and marco stopped having sex

marco out of breath

"dameon...that was...wow...omg"

"i love you"

"i love you too"

Briiiiing riiiiiiiing dameons cell phone

"hello oh hey larissa whats up

"dameaon remeber that night at the party you know like 8 months ago"

"yeah"

"wel im...im... i think...i know"

"larissa what is it"

"dameon im pregnant"

"your pregnant thats great who's the daddy"

"you"

"what larissa no no no thats thats not possible i cant be,im ...im gay"

"well you werent gay 8 months ago when you ass was im the bed room butt naked all on my ass trying to-"

"okay i gat the point just listen i...i cant talk right now im with my boyfriend okay"

"whatever dameon"

click

"umm marco i have to get home so i;ll just drop you off and i'll call you tonight okay"

"umm sure o.k"

marco was umsusre of what the hell was going on with dameon he was all happy a minute ago know he looks terrified 


	6. Wait

Dameon arrived home and immediatly went straight to his room and picked up his cell phone to call larissa.

"hello larissa"

"hey dameon"

""larissa i...i cant belive this are you sure im the daddy"

"who do you think it is damyoen i dont go around sleepin with every guy in the hood"

"no,no i didnt mean it like that im just saying i want a dna test"

"you goona pay for it"

"yes larissa i will pay for it"

"o.k then...dameon?"

"yeah"

"what if ...you are the dad...i mean whats gonna happen"

"larissa you know me i would never abandon my chilCLICKd iwould never abondon anybody"

"what about me"

"larissa i wont abandon you and i wont abandon marco either"

"then what are you gonna do"

"larissa i love marco and i love you too im always gonna be their for you just ...not like that

"o.k night dameon"

"night"

CLICK

dameon lay their thinking what would he do if he was the dad how is he gonna take care of a baby he's still in high school how will he balance a boyfriend a baby and a baby mamma? he never abandoned anybody but he was scared would they aboandon him will marco?

RIng Ring RIng

speak of the devi,marco

"hello"

"hey baby whats wrong you seemed down and you left in such a hurry i didnt even get my goodnight kiss"

"oh,im sorry marco,i dont know what i was thinking"

"it's o.k"  
"listen marco theirs somthing very important i need to tell you and it may ruin our realashonship but i cant tell you what it is till tommarow when i gat a dna test o.k"

"dameon said in on rushed sentence then immediatly hung up the phone

marco lay their confused what was wrong with him today at the place everything was going so well he was really in to him then suddenly he just...now he was talking about som dna test. Dna test? What would he need a Dna test? Marco had a huntch somthing was up but he wasnt going to warry about it. He trusted his new boyfriend. 


	7. Fallin more that alicia keys

Dameyun awoke the next morning he was nevous, today was the day. He bagan to think What if the baby is his what would he do. Would Marco still love him. Daymeyun couldnt imagine life without marco. Then their was larissa, she had been his friend since he was little he just couldnt desert her...

7:00 came around daymeyun jumped in his car to go pick up larissa

Umbrella by rihanna began to play

You can run into my arms its ok dont be alarmed come into me

Daymeyun ariived at larrisa's house and blasted the radio up

UNDER MY UMBRELLA ELLA ELLA ELLA EH EH EH EH EH EH

"DAYMEYUN TURN THAT SHIT DOWN" larrisa hated that song "so off to the docter right"

"yeah i guess"

so they drove off.  
about 10 minutes later daymeyun suddenly made a turn right in front of the docters office and turned around

"Boy, what the hell are you dont the dorcter is right their"

Daymeyon didnt answer...this time 5 minutes later they pulled infront of a big 2 story house

dameyun jumped out the car and rang the doorbell

marco appeared at the door

"daymeyun whats going on i mean you called me last night and all"

"marco just come with me" daymeyun relized when he said it he sounded kinda mean and he was worried he might of scared marco

So marco daymeyun and larissa all in the car when they fanally arrived at the docter nobody said a word the whole trip

Larissa was scared she wouldnt find out who her baby's daddy was Daymeyun was trying to figure out how to keep his best friend and his boy friend marco just had no idea whay was going on

when they got in to the waiting room larissa was immediatly called in by the docter. marco and daymeyun stayed in the waiting room

finally marco broke the silence

"Daymeyun, baby whats going on"

"larissa...shes like my best friend ...but thats just it were friends...about a few months ago i made a big mistake"

"what kind of,mistake"

"i was at a party... and i got drunk...ended up sleeping with larissa...a month later i relized i was gay...met you...found out she was pregnanat"

"What"

"marco im sorry, i love you a no matter what happens i'll be their"

larrisa finally came out with a brown envelope still sealed.

daymeyun was the first to speak"well larissa, what happened"

"i dunno i aint opened it yet"

marco finally said somthing"well i think we should open it...together maybe"?

they all opened it together and read it

Mouths were ajaw

no one could speak

"D-da-daymeyun your"

thud larrissa fell out on the floor unconsios 


	8. damn girl

Thugin Love

Total silence nobody could speak everybody was in pure shock.

"Larissa I cant believe it how,how could this happen"daymeyun stopped realizing Larissa wasn't answering him

"Larissa,Larrissa?"he looked down a saw Larissa on the floor."Oh my God Larissa are you o.k can you here me" no answer. "Larissa wake up answer me please" silence "Larissa baby pplease wake up I love you"

Marco was struck by daymeyuns words 'I love you' daymeyun was supposed to love him not Larissa marco couldn't take this anymore he left and walked the whole way home. Daymeyun saw him leave but didn't stop

him Larissa was is priority right now. The doctors took Larissa away on a hospital bed. Daymeyun just stood their he didn't know what to do should he follow Marco or Larissa He did neither he sat and he cried. What

was going on he just lost his boy friend and best friend how could this be happening. Why? Why is it happening to him?. About an hour later daymeyun fell asleep he was awoken by a doctor "are you daymeyun

johnson?" "yes im daymeyun johson is, is Larissa alright" daymeyun was really quite concerned he wasn't sure the doctor would notice by the tiredness in his voice "would you like to see her" the doctor asked

daymeyun had no answer he just noded.the docter led him to Larissa room. He looked around she was sleep. He wanted to cry again she was tied up to machines and tubes like she was dying. She awoke. " yo

daymeyun that you" she sounded tired "fosho baby fosho" he was happy to hear her voice "baby? Daymeyun you cool, they got you on this medicine too like me or is you just tripping cuz last I checked the little

white boy" she paused and looked around "that aint here no more was your baby". Daymeyun was silent he couldn't speak he felt bad "daymeyun go back and get your man for I send you to this hospital bed, you

always screwing relationships up god damn" daymeyun rushed out the door and ran straight in to the doctor. He scurried of the floor " I'm sorry doc you cool" "ummm Johnson how are you did Larissa tell you what

happened" daymeyun was confused "about why she fell Johnson what was wrong" daymeyun decided what ever it was he could find out later "no but I really have to go" with that he ran the door


End file.
